


Waiting For Nothing

by LilithsTears (UpForTheFaery)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, True Love, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpForTheFaery/pseuds/LilithsTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciara, turning 15, sets out on her own pokémon journey. What is supposed to be a happy moment in her life is saddened by the realization she has grown apart from the friend she had been in love with most of her life while he was off on his own journey. So with her new pokémon, Ienzo the zorua, she sets out from her home in Oldale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Egg

**Author's Note:**

> While there's no sexual content yet, there will be. If you came to... You know, come, I hate to tell ya, but this is a story focused fic.
> 
> Please tell me what you think, and if there's anything I can improve. Enjoy!

The wind was strong. Ciara felt it wash over her, shivering at the reminder of the coming winter. Today was special for her, but the longer she stood there and the lower the sun got, the less special it felt.

Dipping her hand in the small pool, she looked around one last time in hopes he'd show. Sighing she glanced up to the setting sky and stood, shaking her hand dry. He had broken his promise. She walked home, wiping away the tears.

_“You promise, right?”_

_“Of course!” Austin grinned at her, closing his bag, his turquoise eyes glimmering in the morning light. “I'll come back when you hit 15, so I can see you start your own journey. Hey, maybe I'll even get you an egg so you can hatch your first pokémon yourself!”_

_Ciara giggled, pulling her friend into a tight hug. She could feel herself blush, but she paid no attention to the butterfrees is her stomach. “Thanks, Austin,” she said, pulling away. “You know, Oldale’s going to be pretty boring without you.”_

_“Yeah, but I'll be back in a year on your birthday. And I'll write every week, so it'll be like I wasn't even gone” Smiling, he pulled on his hat, his fiery red hair sticking out in tufts along the bottom. “And we'll meet up again at the pool in Route 103, and then you'll be off on your own adventures.”_

_Hoisting the bag on to his shoulder, he waved back to his lifelong friend and set out for Petalburg._

Ciara stepped into her house, flicking on the lights. Holding a package that came in the mail in hand, she walked upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her. Sitting down on her bed, she opened the box. She glanced over to her nightstand, a pile of letters on top. The last one was dated four months ago.

_“He just got his second badge, and his ralts evolved. He's really excited, and says he's heading to Mauville next,” Ciara said around a mouthful of cereal._

_“Good for him.” Her older brother rushed around, buttoning up his shirt and hopping as he put on his shoes. “You sure you'll be fine alone?”_

_She nodded. “Yeah, it's only a weekend. Why are you going to Slateport again?”_

_“Claire’s busy and she can't pick up the new shipment of supplies. So I'm going in her place.”_

_“Oh.” She went back to the opened letter next to her. “Um, if you see Austin, can you tell I said hi? He should be passing through there.”_

_“Sure thing.” He grinned back at her. “Should I tell him you send your love.”_

_“What!?” Her face turned a deep shade of red as she gave him a look of abject horror. “No no no, I haven't told him how I felt.”_

_He laughed, and she blushed harder. “Oh I'm so gonna tell him now. See ya soon!” With a wave bye, he left._

_“Not cool, man,” she huffed, returning to her cereal and the letter. It was a week late, but she knew Austin was busy. “Not cool.”_

Ciara stared down at the pokédex in her hand. Tossing the box into the trash can by her bed, she set the dex on the nightstand. Her eyes scanned the last letter he had sent.

 

>  
> 
> **_Hey, Ciara.  
>  Got my seventh badge. My Gallade's gotten stronger. Wish you could see him. Someone gave me a zorua egg today. Don't know what to do with it.  
>  Austin._ **

When he had first left, she would get letter a week, and it'd be a page long. Now she rarely got one and she was lucky if it was even a paragraph. Last she heard, he had faced the Elite Four, but that was in a magazine article about young trainers making a name for themselves. He hadn't even sent a letter.

Slipping out of bed, she went to her dresser and got out her pajamas. Her reflection in the vanity drew her eyes and she paused. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes a light blue, her pale skin making both stand out all the more. There were dark bags under her eyes, and she couldn't help but notice the resemblance between her and those creepy hex maniac trainers.

With a sigh, she stripped, stopping and finding herself staring at her body. It was small, almost frail. Her skin seemed white in the moonlight that streamed through the bedroom window. She stood there for what felt like hours before turning away and climbing back into bed.

And she slept, not caring that she forgot to put on her pajamas.

 

**0.o.0.o.0**

When she woke, it was to the chirping of taillows as sunlight shinned through onto her bed. Getting dressed in a dark blue skirt and a black long sleeve shirt. She glanced next to her bedroom door, a slate grey backpack she had packed for when Austin gave her her pokémon. She made a mental note to unpack it.

Going down stairs, she made breakfast. She looked around, noting that the place seemed empty without her brother Cian around. He had headed off to Slateport again two days ago to restock the Pokémart.

Halfway through breakfast, there was a knock at the door. It was still early, so confused, Ciara got up to answer.

“If you're looking for my brother he's not he-” her voice stopped halfway in her throat, the door now wide open.

Standing before her, smiling weakly as he scratched what appeared to beard stubble, was Austin. “Hey Ciara.” His voice was deeper than she remembered, and his hair was a lot longer. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah. It's been a while since you wrote.”

He grimaced. “Sorry. Been busy. May I come in?”

“Yeah.” He walked past her, slumping onto the couch. “I heard you faced the Elite Four.”

“Yeah, but I couldn't beat Drake. I've been training to try and face them again.”

“That's cool.” There was a long pause before anyone spoke. “Where were you?”

He gave a sheepish grin, running a hand through his hair. “I, uh, I honestly forgot the day. Been busy.”

“I’ve heard.”

The silence grew thicker as one waited for the other to speak first.

“So,” he started, “you've grown a lot. I barely recognized you.”

“Thank you.”

He drummed his fingers against his knee, searching for something to say. Perking up, he reached into his bag and pulled out a large pokémon egg and an unused pokéball. He grinned, handing them to her.

“Its a zorua egg I was given. I've kept it in the PC system, but its pretty close to hatching.”

She ran her hand gently over the shell, feeling the warmth radiate from within. For the first time in what felt like in forever, she found herself smiling.

“Thanks, Austin. It … it means a lot.”

Standing up, he stretched. “I gotta get going. I got a boat to catch to go to the Battle Resort. It's been fun seeing you again.”

She nodded. “You too. I hope we can see each other again soon.”

“That'd be great. Heh, have fun on your own journey, you'll love it. I remember how you loved walking along the routes around here, watching nature.”

She watched him open the door, sunlight shining off his pokéballs on his belt. Hurriedly, she got up to hug him.

He smiled, pulling away. “You seem so different now, you know that? Bye, Ciara.” And like that he was gone out of her life once more.

“You seem so different, too,” she said to herself, realizing somewhere in the past year the butterfrees that once called her stomach home had long since moved on. Now all that there was left was an emptiness.

 

**0.o.0.o.0**

“Hey, Ciara, what can I do for you today?” the woman behind the pokémart counter asked, smiling as she adjusted the light blue apron that was a part of her uniform.

Running her thumb along the inside of her bag’s strap, she walked up to the counter. “Hi, Claire. I was looking to buy some pokéballs.”

Claire’s smile turned devious. “That's right, you're at the journeying age now aren't ya? So did that cute Dolmen boy give your pokémon already?”

“He gave me an egg,” Ciara said, her face blank.

The woman’s grin faded. “You okay, sweetie?”

“Yeah, it’s just… He's different I guess.”

“Well it has been over a year. He's seen and done a lot. I'm sure he's still a nice boy.” She leaned closer, waggling her eyebrows. “I remember a certain someone who had the cutest crush on him.”

“That was a long time ago, Claire.”

The woman sighed, shaking her head. “It's only a year, sweetie. You sure he's the only one who's changed? ‘Cause you don't seem like the little girl who'd drone on about her latest adventure with her best friend.”

“That's because I've grown up.”

“Sweetie, don't grow up too fast. I worry about you. Your brother worries about you.”

“I know. I'm fine, I promise. Can I just get those pokéballs.”

Claire chewed on her cheek, studying Ciara’s face. “Sure,” she said after a minute. “We have a sale going on. Buy ten balls for 1800, and still get a premier ball. That's eleven balls for the price of nine. You can't beat that.”

Nodding, she pulled out her wallet and handed Claire a 2,000 pokédollar note. Counting out the change, she handed her a handful of coins and the balls.

“Do you have a trainer belt?”

Ciara nodded again, pointing to her bag. “Didn't feel like wearing it right now.” Saying their goodbyes, she left the store, adjusting the bag on her shoulder as she headed for Route 102.

 

**0.o.0.o.0**

Glancing up at the noon sun, she stopped to rest by a small pond. She had been hiking for hours, avoiding the tall grass as best as she could. Pulling out the zorua egg, she ran a finger along the surface, the warmth oddly soothing. The egg had started shaking a lot more, and she expected that it'd hatch any minute now.

While she rested she took out a sandwich, the egg in her lap. When done she sat there, leaning against a tree while watching goldeens swim by in the pond. She gave a soft smile, feeling at peace for the first time in a long while.

There was a loud cracking, and the egg feel apart in her lap. Acting fast, she reached into her bag and grabbed a ball, opening it and catching the freshly hatched zorua. Letting it out, it stretched, yawning and looking up at her with bright turquoise eyes. Wagging its little tail it jumped up, placing its front paws on her chest, yipping with excitement.

Running her fingers through the little tuft of red fur on it's head, she scratched behind it's ear. Lifting it up to check the gender, she smiled and hugged him close. “Hey there little guy, I'm Ciara, your trainer. And from now one, I'll call you Ienzo."


	2. The First Few Steps

The poochyena rushed forward, tackling the small zorua, growling as it pinned the other pokémon. Ienzo yelped in pain, kicking with his rear paws at it's stomach in an attempt to get out from under it. The poochyena bit at his neck, its face sunk into his tuft of thick black fur.

“Ienzo, come back!” Ciara’s voice was frantic as she fumbled with his pokéball, a red light enveloping the zorua. The poochyena glared at her, snarling before bounding off back into the grass.

Running back to the pond they passed a while back, she dumped out her back, opening Ienzo’s pokéball. He whimpered, looking battered. Picking up a potion, she quickly sprayed his wounds, stroking his head while she held him close. Once the potion had taken effect, he nuzzled her hand as she pet him.

“I'm so sorry, buddy,” she said, try to be as soothing as possible while she whipped away her tears. "I didn't think it'd be that bad. The battles they show on TV aren't like that. I-I thought that … I'm so so sorry”

Ienzo looked up from his trainer’s lap with a worried expression, placing a paw on her chest and giving a little whimper. When she went to pet him, he licked her hand and looked back up at her.

She smiled, wiping away the last tear. “I'm fine. Just was worried is all.” She glanced in the direction they had just fled from. “I don't understand. Pokémon battles aren't usually that violent.”

“New trainer, huh?”

With a yelp, Ciara jumped to her feet to face the newcomer, Ienzo landing on his feet, body shimmering as he growled, the poochyena from earlier standing in his place. Ciara gave a startled cry and fell back, landing on her ass as she scrambled away from the pokémon. It turned to her, cocking its head in confusion before shimmering again. Ienzo kept staring at her, the newcomer momentarily forgotten.

“Oh, that's a neat trick.” Both Ciara and Ienzo turned in the direction of the voice. A young woman a few years older than Ciara leaned against a tree, grinning at them from the shade. She had skin that was a smooth mocha color, long black hair that went down to her waist, and soft pale green eyes. She wore a black bandeau and a red jacket, unzipped, and faded black skinny jeans tucked into brown hiking boots. A full trainer’s belt hung loosely off of her hip. Stepping forward, she bent down to give Ienzo a pat on the head. “This li’l guy's a zorua, right?”

Ciara nodded, getting back to her feet. “Yeah, he is. It's rude to sneak up on people you know.”

The woman chuckled. “But it's fun seeing how people react. Name’s Rosa. So, you a new trainer?”

“Ciara. And yes, why?”

Rosa shrugged, sitting on a rock near the water’s edge. “Curious. Word of advice, wild pokémon tend to fight more aggressively. If you're looking to train, try other trainers. Sure, you might end up having to cough up some coin if you face strangers in a relegation battle and lose, but it's safer than trying to take down wild pokémon right off the bat.”

Clara crouched down, Ienzo hopping into her arms. “Thanks for the tip. Do you want to … you know?”

“Battle?” She scoffed, shaking her head. “Nah, that wouldn't be fair to you. Maybe another day though.” She stretched, setting down a small knapsack beside her. “So how long you had your pokémon.”

“He just hatched today.”

Rosa eye narrow, her smile fading. “And you thought that it'd be a good idea to just dump him into battling?”

Ciara looked away, hugging Ienzo closer. “I didn't know it'd be that bad,” she said, voice weak.

After a few tense seconds, Rosa’s face softened. “Just be careful is all. Pokémon are companions first and foremost. Never force them into something they're not comfortable with. You look like a nice girl, but you're still green so you got a lot of learning to do.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Rosa nodded then stood, picking up her bag. “This has been nice but I have to get going.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Have to get to Slateport before tomorrow night. Got a boat to catch.”

“It's been nice meeting you.”

“You too, kid.” She grinned, waving as she walked off. “When you get stronger, come see me. I'll be in Mossdeep City.”

When the woman was gone, Ciara set Ienzo down, putting the stuff she had dumped out while looking for a potion back into her backpack. When she finished she turned to Ienzo. “It's going to be a long trip to Petalburg. It's almost dark, so do you wanna set up camp or keep going?”

The pokémon casted a worried glance in the direction they had ran from earlier, before shaking his head and bounding up to her. “I'll take that as a no.” Taking out a tent, she used her foot to clear a spot on the ground of twigs and rocks. Pitching it took a minute, but once done, she rolled out a sleeping bag and put it inside.

Ienzo watched her work, his tail swaying from time to time. When she finished he hopped in and curled up on the bag, looking up at Ciara with glee. She sat next to him, scratching him behind his ear as she looked out into the woods.

Ciara couldn't help but smile.

**0.o.0.o.0**

The fire crackled, sending sparks up into the night sky. Ienzo slinked forward along the shadows while Ciara watched, his eyes narrowed in focus. His body shimmered, growing smaller and more drawn out until he was the poochyena from earlier that day. He pounced, batting at a patch of grass with his paw before hopping back, rear raised, tail swaying.

Ciara giggled, Ienzo’s illusion fading as he walked back over to the fire, leaping into her lap. She ran her fingers through the tuft of fur on his head as he curled up, giving a little yawn.

“I'm glad you're my pokémon.”

Ienzo looked up at her, his eyelids drooping, the little red patches of fur that resembled eyebrows almost seemed arched in curiosity. Smiling, she picked him up and kissed his forehead. “You know, I got your egg from a friend. He got you while on his own journey with his pokémon.”

Her smile faded. “He never did tell me how exactly he got your egg though. When he started out, he had written to me every week. He'd go into so much detail about what he had seen that it didn't even feel like he was gone.

“But after a while, he'd write less and less, and the letters seemed to take forever to come in until eventually he just stopped writing. I never got an explanation why. I don't think he even had one.”

She sighed, using a stick to poke the fire. “He was my closest friend. Growing up, we did everything together.” She gave a sad smile, petting Ienzo while she watched the dancing flames. “Sometimes, during the Summer when school was out, we'd go to this little pool on Route 103 and camp out for the night. And we'd make s'mores and tell ghost stories. He sucked at them, but it was so much fun.

“I don't know when, but some point growing up, I fell in love with him. He was my best friend, how could I not? But I was scared that if I told him his I felt, he'd be weirded out and stop hanging out with me. But when he finished schooling, and got ready to start his journey, I never thought it'd mean we'd grow apart.”

She sat in silence, holding Ienzo close. She ignored the welling tears in her eyes. “When he left, he promised that on my birthday, we'd meet up at the pool we camped at as kids, so that he could give my my first pokémon and see me off on my own journey. I waited until the sun set but he never showed up. He broke his promise. To me. He's never done that before, ever.”

The tears were flowing now, fast but silent. Ienzo looked up at his trainer, whimpering sadly, pawing at her arm.

“Then this morning he just showed up like it didn't matter, like he hadn't forgotten a promise to his closest friend. But I guess we aren't all that close now. He didn't even seem like the same person anymore.

“And it hurts. Oh Arceus it hurts realizing the person you loved, your best friend … was … he was just a memory. He had grown up and moved on, and I'm still just that girl who lived in Oldale. I put everything I was into being his friend that I feel empty without him.

“I don't even know what I'm doing out here, Ienzo. What's the point of even going on a journey. I should have just gone to University to get a Diploma of Higher Learning like my brother did.”

Ciara look down to Ienzo watching her with worry. “Sorry,” she said, wiping her cheeks dry. “I don't know what got into me.”

He placed his paws on her chest, nuzzling her face. Hugging him close, she kisses the top of his head. “Thanks, buddy,” she whispered into his ear. How about we go to bed, huh? Would you like that?”

He nodded, licking her nose. Kicking dirt onto the fire, she carried Ienzo into the tent, curling up inside the sleeping bag. In minutes the little pokémon was asleep at his trainer's side.

**0.o.0.o.0**

Ciara couldn't sleep. Hours had passed as she watched shadows play across the tent. The past day had left her emotions feeling so turbulent. Even after crying it out, she couldn't shake the emptiness and the pain.

Ienzo’s soft snores filled the tent, his head resting in the crook of her arm. The rise and fall of his body next to her was soothing, but it wasn't enough for her to finally fall asleep.

She felt her other hand slide across her stomach. Pulling her skirt back, she slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties. Taking a deep breath, she drew her fingers along her womanhood, shifting her body for easier access while being careful not to wake her pokémon.

Her breath hitched as she rubbed herself, her fingers working in small circles. She bit her lip, breath quickening. Using her palm, she brushed her clit, her toes curling as she stifled her moans.

Her mind was blank as her finger slipped into her flower. Feeling the slickness of her entrance, she pulled her finger along her inner walls before pushing deeper. As she built up speed, she slowly worked her arm out from under her sleeping pokémon. Sliding her now free hand under her shirt, she cupped her breast.

She went on like this for several minutes, her hips rocking in synch with her fingers, her other hand pressing against her chest. Brushing her thumb against her nipple, she groaned, toes curling and back arched as she neared climax. So close now, any second she'd finish, like she had so many nights before.

Like she had so many nights before … to thoughts of Austin and her together.

She stopped, images of her once best friend filling her mind, a twinging in her gut as all the emotion she had pushed to the back of her mind came rushing back. No longer willing to go on, she pulled her hands out of her clothes, wiping her finger off on her skirt. Turning on her side, her throat tightened as more and more images of the fantasies she used to have flooded her mind. Hugging the sleeping form of Ienzo close, she tried to let her mind go blank again.

After what felt like hours she drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at a sexual scene of any kind. If you have any tips or pointers, feel free to comment below. Anything to make something more enjoyable for you guys.
> 
> (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
